


Spectacular View

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Rhett and Link sit silently at edge of a cliff, each waiting for the other to make the first move.





	

Two pairs of long legs dangle over the edge of the cliff. The sand below is white, clean, and pure, making promises of the future that might be. But the rocks along the edge of the water scream out warning of the dangers that await. Two pairs of eyes stare ahead at the ocean of possibility before them.

Pinky fingers overlap on the ground, not daring to inch any closer. Through that barest of connections, electricity flickers, begging to be grounded. But it’s all they have ever allowed themselves, the only way to communicate that which they both yearn for, that which they both fear. It was how Link could say “I need you” and Rhett could say “I’m here for you” in all the moments when words could not be spoken.

Rhett is holding his breath, holding in the words that are stuck in his throat. Link’s hand shakes as he waits, knowing that something must happen to break this tension. He isn’t ready. But they both know they can no longer exist in this limbo. It has gone on too long. The invisible barrier between them must be torn down.

Or rebuilt with steel.

Rhett waits for Link. His mouth is dry and his palms are damp with the desire to finally speak the truth of his heart. But he won’t go first. He can’t. He won’t barrel into this full force, dragging Link along for the ride. Link can’t be just willing to join Rhett on this adventure, as he so often is; he must be an equal force behind it.

But Link is full of fear. Link, who examines every detail, who plans for every eventuality, is all too aware of what is at stake. Their lives, their careers, their mortal souls. What terrifies him most, though, is the possibility that Rhett will run.

Link’s pinky sneaks further under Rhett’s. And then another finger, and another, until his entire hand is covered by Rhett’s. Rhett doesn’t move at first. But then his fingers slowly turn Link’s shaking hand until they are palm to palm. Their fingers intertwine, and Rhett squeezes, telling Link in the only way he can that he is all in, for whatever comes next.

Neither man speaks. Words have stood in their way for an eternity. With words come apprehension and insecurity, and jokes will follow to serve as a shield. Words will shatter this moment, this opportunity, which may never come again.

At last, Link decides. Wedding vows are sacred, he knows, but so are the vows they made under a blue Southern sky, vows they made in blood that drenched the rich earth beneath their feet. And that long ago vow runs deeper, somehow, than any promise made after. 

Slowly, Link turns his head. Rhett’s eyes are closed, and Link can almost hear the silent prayer on his friend’s lips, for it is the same as his. He prays for forgiveness and mercy. But mostly he prays for courage, for strength, and for love.

Rhett can feel Link’s breath as Link moves closer. He opens his eyes and turns, finding his friend’s blue eyes mere inches from his own. There is a question there, a hope, in those deep pools. Rhett swallows hard and nods.

Link leans in, his mouth open just a sliver, and touches his lips hesitantly to Rhett’s. The tickle of his beard is foreign and unfamiliar, and Link stops, taking in a sharp breath. He takes in the scent of sandalwood and citrus, that aroma which is so distinctly Rhett as it mixes with his natural musk. The shake in Link’s hands ceases. Here, he is home. Here, he is safe.

Rhett shudders at the first touch of Link’s moist lips, his soul leaping for this moment he has envisioned so many times. Their lips meet for only a fraction of second before Link retreats, but the distance between them is infinitesimal. When Link inhales, Rhett feels a piece of his soul escape into Link’s mouth. It is this moment when he knows that no matter what might happen next, he is lost forever to this man before him. For Rhett, there is no going back now.

Rhett’s eyes flicker up from Link’s lips and he nods again, telling Link “please” and “yes” in his own silent way. Link nods back and reaches a hand to Rhett’s face. He strokes Rhett’s beard, wild and in need of a trim, and runs his fingers through the coils. A tiny crooked smile crosses Link’s face and Rhett blushes while a giggle escapes his mouth. 

Rhett reaches for Link and tangles his fingers in the back of his hair. This time, both men lean in together, each pulling the other forward, and their lips meet fully for the first time. Rhett’s tongue explores first, tracing the bow of Link’s upper lip. Link nibbles at the stray hairs that hang over Rhett’s lip. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, their tongues converge, caressing each other, tasting each other, drinking in the words neither of them could speak. 

It goes on for hours. Or perhaps minutes. Maybe only seconds. It could easily have been decades, for they have lost themselves in each other. 

They separate only when they have to breathe. Link’s glasses are fogged and he can no longer see. Rhett slips them off Link’s nose and wipes them clean on his black t-shirt. Link catches a glimpse of Rhett’s bare stomach. His hands clasp the edges of the shirt and lift, freeing Rhett from the cotton confines. 

Rhett replaces Link’s glasses, just as carefully, and drops his hands to the collar button of Link’s blue plaid shirt. Link bites his bottom lip as Rhett begins to undress him. Rhett frees the first button, and leans forward to gently kiss the hint of bare chest he has revealed. Button by button, he continues, worshipping his only true love.

Link leans back, breathless, until the final button is open and Rhett pulls the shirt from his arms. 

They have seen each other’s bodies many times. But never have they allowed those glances to linger. Now Link traces the pattern of freckles across Rhett’s strong shoulders. Rhett passes the tips of his fingers over Link’s collarbone, marveling at how it stands out from his slim body.

They are not young men anymore. Nearing forty, their bodies are speckled with strange red spots and tiny scars. Their body hair grows in wild patches in odd places. Link finds one such patch on Rhett’s upper chest where the hair is beginning to turn silver. And he knows that when Rhett’s hand brushes his hair back, he will find similar silver strands at Link’s temples. 

They have lived a lifetime without this. Long enough to know that it is what they both want. What they both need.

So it is here, on the soft blanket Rhett brought along, that they make love for the first time, under a cool autumn sun near the feet of the trees. It doesn’t matter that anyone could stumble upon them. They want nothing more than to declare their love to the world.

They undress each other slowly, taking the time to explore every inch, every bit of dimpled skin, every birthmark. 

In a break from character, it is Rhett who has prepared for this, knowing Link would be too anxious, too fearful that neither would have the necessary courage, to allow himself the luxury of imagining that this moment would come. When Rhett takes the bottle of lube from his jeans pocket, Link’s eyes are wide.

In his mind, he is an awkward, gangly teenager with no knowledge or experience. Rhett feels the same as he enters this unfamiliar territory. But for Link’s sake, Rhett is brave. He lays down on the blanket and uses the liquid to prepare for what is to come, and then takes Link’s length in his hand.

Rhett nearly drowns as this new sound emerges from Link’s lips. The moan is filled with years of desire and decades of love. It is all Rhett can do not to throw Link on the ground and overpower him. 

But he doesn’t. This moment is too important. This is not about sex. This is about becoming one flesh, one soul, and he won’t ruin it with lust.

Link allows Rhett to pull him down to his lips. They kiss, slow and deep, as Rhett guides Link inside him. 

Rhett gasps. Link stops, but when he looks in Rhett’s eyes, he knows the gasp was not pain, but a long-awaited release as he has at last found his place, bound to the person he loves above all else in the world.  
Link is slow and careful, and his eyes never leave Rhett’s. His groans are deep and guttural, muted only by Rhett’s kisses. He is almost there, almost to the peak, when he pulls away, bringing Rhett with him as he rolls to switch places.

Rhett kisses Link hard as he accepts this gift. Link is ceding control, giving all of this trust to Rhett, and Rhett does not take this lightly. 

He is so gentle and so careful, making sure there is more than enough lube, slowly working in one finger, and then two, and waiting until he is sure Link is ready and relaxed. When Rhett finally enters, Link grimaces and digs his nails into Rhett’s forearms.

He breathes deeply, and then opens his eyes. Link nods and Rhett feels his body relax again. Rhett’s body quakes with his restraint as he slowly, slowly, invades this most private hollow of Link’s soul. Because Link’s hesitation is not physical. It is his fear of allowing anyone in behind the facade to his real self. 

But Rhett has been there all along, through so many years, and Link melts, allowing Rhett to delve deep, sinking himself into the very core of his being.

Rhett’s hand disappears between them as he drives on. Link convulses as Rhett’s touch brings his pleasure to its peak. When Link moans and tightens, Rhett looks down on the most beautiful face he has ever seen and pours himself into Link, his own groans echoing through the woods.

Sweaty and breathless, he collapses onto Link, just barely holding himself on his forearms so as to not crush his love. But Link rolls him over and curls into his body, his head on his chest and one leg thrown over Rhett’s legs. 

Rhett tips Link’s chin up with a finger and kisses him gently but firmly. It is a kiss that says “I love you” more than the words themselves could ever say. Because they have said those words before, and meant them, but never like this.

They remain there in silence, sharing kisses and caresses until the sun sets over the water, taking the day with it. Darkness falls and the stars smile down upon them.

They fall asleep there on the edge of the cliff, their secrets laid bare to the world, content and carefree, for the first time in their lives.


End file.
